Namikaze: Fury of the Storm
by Shadow of Sin 0
Summary: Minato and Kushina. Lighting and Wind mix a storm of epic proportions is created, and with a little help this storm could change the world.


****

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. Just my OCs. Ha! Take that lawyer monkeys.

__

This is my second FF. I got this great idea while listening to some music and decided to jump on it.

* * *

__

In Flanders fields the poppies grow,  
_Between the crosses, row on row,_  
_That mark our place, and in the sky,_  
_The larks, still bravely singing, fly,  
__Scarce heard amid the guns below._

* * *

"_Your name is Namikaze…"_

Naruto woke with a start. He looked around getting a bearing on his surroundings, he was what appeared to be a small shack, it had a small bed in the corner that he was sitting on, hung in the rafters was a hammock, and across the room from the bed there was a washbasin and an oven. On one of the walls there was a picture of a smiling blonde man with his arm over the shoulder of a pregnant redhead. The other walls were bare save one which had a small window and door that let in enough sunlight to be comfortable. He got up off of the cot and walked over to the window. He looked out the window at the ocean, _'So peaceful', _Naruto though, he sighed as he gazed out the window at the water lapping at the shore. It had been five years since he met the man who had changed his life. Five years since he had left the village far behind him. The intervening years between then and now were hard; between training with his new sensei and mastering his abilities, but by far learning about his heritage had been the most interesting…

_Flashback no Jutsu_

_A seven year old Naruto peeked out of the alley he had been hiding in. Across the street was his next meal. There on the windowsill of the bakery was a fresh baked loaf of bread. The young man could smell it from the grimy alleyway he was hiding in. Naruto looked at himself in the reflection of a puddle and was depressed at what he saw. He stood there gaunt and pale. He was wearing a tattered black shirt and green shorts, but what depressed him the most was his eyes. His blue eyes that would normally be bright and cheerful were dull and deep pits of despair. He looked like a stiff breeze could knock him over, and in the condition he was in he probably wouldn't get up. Naruto looked across the street once more checking if the route was clear. He rushed across the street with an energy that belied his malnourished frame. He jumped and reached for the loaf, he was so close he could already taste it, and then he noticed he wasn't getting closer to the bread. He was hanging in the air, he slowly looked up towards the man that was holding him, dreading that he was going to find hateful eyes looking down on him in preparation for another beating. Instead he saw a man with silver hair and warm golden eyes looking down on him with concern. The man opened his mouth and Naruto could tell he was talking but he couldn't hear him. The strain of running so fast after not eating for so long caught up to him and he promptly passed out in the man's arms._

_Flashback no Jutsu KAI!_

Naruto snapped out of his daze and went outside. He walked down to the ocean and cleaned himself amid the salty waters. He slowly wandered back to the shack and stopped in front of it. He looked at the shack that he had woken up in that fateful day. He recalled the first conversation that he and the man ever had.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

_Naruto smelled water, a lot of water. He sat up confused as to where he was. He looked around and didn't recognize his surroundings. As he tried to stand up a voice spoke from above him Naruto looked around but could see no one. He got ready to run out the door that was open, "I wouldn't do that kid, you probably haven't eaten in weeks and I doubt you have the energy to stand let alone run away from me." The man dropped down from the rafters and looked at Naruto with calculating eyes. Naruto stood stock still, he was afraid of angering this man for he looked like he could tear him apart without even thinking about it. He had silver hair going down his back in a thin ponytail and golden eyes; he was around six feet tall and wore a grey trench coat with the symbol for wind on his sleeve. On his back was a blue katana. The man noticed that the young boy was scared so he stopped examining the kid. Deciding that he needed to get some food into the boy or else ha might die, the man went over to the rock oven and pulled out several roast fish. Naruto looked up at the man practically begging for the food. The man laughed and tossed him a fish on a stick, "Eat up kid once your full we can talk about something." Naruto looked at the man quizzically as he leaned against the wall but went back to his fish. One hour and multiple fish later the man sat down across from Naruto and began to speak, "My name is Kita and im your god father." Naruto looked at Kita and asked, "So you know my father? What is he like, what is my mother like, do they… hate me? Is that why I don't know them?"_

_The man sighed, "No Naruto they didn't hate you. They didn't leave you and I'm most certain that they loved you very much. Your father was the Yondiame Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and your mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina, your name is Namikaze. Your father died fighting the Kyuubi and your mother died giving birth." The man watched as Naruto's face went from depressed, to happy, to confused and then to a look of sad contentment. 'Well at least they loved me' Naruto thought sadly. The man looked at Naruto, the boy needed a home, someone to trai him, and most of all some one to care for him. He sighed and made up his mind, afterall he had promised Minato. "Naruto I have a proposition to make."_


End file.
